


Regret

by MaY98980



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaY98980/pseuds/MaY98980
Summary: Simba returns and teaches Scarregret.
Relationships: Simba/Scar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Regret

Simba triumphantly crouched over his uncle, pinning his struggling form to the ground.  
Physically, it wasn’t very hard to over power the smaller male, Scar had always relied more on brains than brawn to get him what he wanted, and he was frantically trying to trying to think of a way out of this situation.  
He had not accounted for a living Simba. Dam those incompetent hyenas! Scar thought furiously.  
He managed to wiggle out from under his nephew, scrambling backwards, hugging the edge of the cliff dangerously.  
“Have mercy! You wouldn’t kill your own uncle would you? It wasn’t my fault, it’s the hyenas that are the problem! Kill them!” Scar babbled desperately. Simba shook his head despairingly. “You killed my father, your own brother, you deserve no mercy.” Scar cringed.  
“But I’m not like you, uncle. I will not kill you.” The whole pride gasped in shock. Scar crouched submissively and smiled fawningly up at his nephew. “Oh great and merciful monarch, how shall I show my endless gratitude?” Even as he spoke, Scar was thinking, The weakling! I can’t believe the fool is letting me live! I will easily outsmart him and serve him as I have served his father!  
But Simba was no fool. “I said “I” will not kill you, but I believe you have less than endeared yourself to your allies with your willingness to betray them to me. If I were to banish you to the shadowlands, I doubt you would last very long.” Scar came to the terrifying conclusion that the brat was right.  
He glanced down nervously at the hyenas glaring up at him with savage anticipation from the bottom of the cliff.  
“How would you like me to show my loyalty?! I will do anything!!” The older lion pleaded with far more sincerity in his voice. “You will submit to me in all things. You will give up all rights as a male of the royal family. Actually, you will give up all your rights as a male lion completely! You will be at the very bottom of the hierarchy. You will hunt and care for the young with the females and obey their commands unless they conflict with my own.”  
Scar was horrified! “What!! No!” Scar sputtered. Simba shrugged and went as if to crowd him off the side of the cliff, the hyenas beginning to laugh in excitement. “Wait!! I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” Scar begged.  
“Then submit.” Simba demanded. Scar crawled to the younger lion on his belly, offering his neck to the Lion King’s teeth. Simba took his scruff in his mouth, grinding his face into the stone.  
Scar remained pliant until he felt the bigger lion begin to mount him. He was confused until he felt Simba’s swelling manhood humping his rear, encouraging him to lift his tail. “Wait!! No! Please no! Anything! Anything but that! I beg you!” Scar struggled desperately to throw Simba’s greater weight off his back.  
Simba growled and demanded. “Would you rather deal with the hyenas, and die a horrible death? Or show the ultimate submission to me in front of everyone, and remain safe under my protection?”  
Scar whined pitifully and stilled underneath him, preferring life in humiliation rather then death at the teeth of the hyenas.  
Simba had finally found his entrance, rubbing the tip of his leaking penis against the clenched pucker. Scar closed his eyes, not wanting to see the faces of the pride as they watched him being used like a female, with less respect.  
Simba slowly entered the darker lion’s dry passage inch by painful inch, forcing his way past any resistance, claiming Scar’s body without mercy.  
When Simba was fully seated, he let go of his uncles scruff and growled into ears twitching in distressed pain. “You are mine Scar. You belong to me to do with as I see fit. If I tell you to run, you will run. If I tell you to bow down, you will bow down. And if I tell you to present yourself to be mounted for my pleasure, you will do what Scar? What will you do?” The younger lion prompted, almost gently, as if guiding a cub to the right answer.  
When he didn’t get an immediate response, he began grinding forcefully into his uncle’s trembling passage. “I’ll let you mount me! I’ll let you do it! Just please stop! It’s to big! If you move you’ll tear me apart! Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!”  
Scar begged. Simba ignored him, leaning over and getting a good grip on the other lion’s scruff. His hips began to lift and Scar felt the younger lion’s penis slowly slipping out until just the tip was all that was left inside, just teasing at the rim of his anus.  
He’s pulling out! Scar thought in relief. He has made his point and now he’s going to stop. I mean he can’t really be enjoying this, after all I am a male lion old enough to be his father. Not his type at all. I bet he wouldn’t even have been able to finish anyway.  
Scar was still busy assuring himself just as Simba decided to slam all the way back in. Scar screamed.  
His anus tore and bled as his nephew’s penis stretched it painfully wide.  
Simba’s penis, now slick blood, pounded savagely away at his rear. Scar felt as if his insides were being rearranged to accommodate a huge red hot poker being rammed repeatedly up his twitching, raw anus.  
Meanwhile, Simba was in heaven.  
He had always wanted to try something like this, though he had never had the chance up till now. Nala had never felt as good as this. Dominating another male so completely was a huge turn on for him. And the thought that now that he was king and had Scar, he could do this whenever he wanted, made him shiver in delighted pleasure.  
His penis felt so good sheathed in his uncle’s tight, wet heat.  
He continued to pound enthusiastically into Scar’s wrecked anus, his rhythm becoming erratic as his climax neared. Soon he roared in triumph as he finished, deep inside.  
Scar could feel his nephew, no, his king fill him to the brim with a huge load of warm semen.  
As Simba pulled out, Scar whimpered pitifully and tried to crawl away. But Simba was having none of that. “Where do you think your going? I’m not done yet! Present for me!” Scar sobbed as he presented his rear for Simba to view. The monarch bent down to watch as blood tinted cum dribbled from an anus all red, swollen and slightly gaping. Simba’s penis was soon perking right back up. “I am going to mount you again and fill you so full of my seed it will be dripping out of you for months!” Simba purred into Scar’s ear as he remounted him, forcing his swelling penis into the smaller male’s trembling entrance.  
Scar was sobbing and screaming in agony as his king rammed repeatedly in and out of his body. Simba climaxed several times after the first, just continuing to thrust until he got hard again. Finally Simba could no longer get it up. He sighed in contentment as he slipped his sensitive penis out of Scar’s well used and semen leaking anus.  
He stood regally over the limp, unmoving form of his enemy.  
As he looked out over his people, they bowed in acknowledgment of his dominance and unquestionable right to be the king.  
As Scar finally began to drift into blessed unconsciousness, for the first time since the death of Mufasa, he truly regretted killing his brother.


End file.
